patherfandomcom-20200214-history
Coltrane's Sound
Coltrane's Sound is a jazz album by John Coltrane originally recorded in 1960, but released in June 1964 (according to Atlantic Records reissue liner notes). Because the tracks were put together and released four years after being recorded, the album was overshadowed by Coltrane's later, more experimental works that followed his so-called "Middle Period." Despite being underrated, Coltrane's Sound actually belongs to the same landmark series of recordings that produced the two more popular albums, My Favorite Things and Coltrane Plays the Blues. This collection thus stands on its own as a very significant and impressive album that features some of the best work by John Coltrane and his renowned quartet — McCoy Tyner (Piano), Elvin Jones (Drums) and Steve Davis (Bass) — on the Atlantic label. (That renowned quartet, while indeed renowned, should not be confused with the "Classic Quartet". The latter had Jimmy Garrison on bass rather than Steve Davis, along with Tyner and Jones.) Most of the tracks are original Coltrane compositions (some based on melodies reworked from other songs), except for "The Night Has a Thousand Eyes" and "Body and Soul." Track listing #"The Night Has a Thousand Eyes" (Jerry Brainin) – 6:42 #"Central Park West" (Coltrane) – 4:12 #"Liberia" (Coltrane) – 6:49 #"Body and Soul" (Johnny Green) – 5:35 #"Equinox" (Coltrane) – 8:33 #"Satellite" (Coltrane) – 5:49 CD bonus tracks: #"26-2" (Coltrane) – 6:12 #"Body and Soul" (alternate take) – 5:57 Personnel *John Coltrane – Sax (Soprano), Sax (Tenor) *Steve Davis – Bass *Elvin Jones – Drums *McCoy Tyner – Piano *Tom Dowd – Engineer *Nesuhi Ertegun – Producer, Supervisor *Ralph J. Gleason – Liner Notes *Marvin Israel – Artwork, Cover Art Review ByDOUGLAS PAYNE, Published: March 1, 1999link Something about John Coltrane's brief but prodigious Atlantic period (1959-61) reminds me of my hometown, Pittsburgh - even though none of these sessions were recorded there, nor were any of these brilliant musicians from the Steel town. There's something honest, soulful, down-home and deeply touching in this music. Always takes me back; makes me miss Pittsburgh too. Spin Coltrane's Sound and even non-jazz fans sense something. It's a warm, human sound that takes listeners somewhere they like to go. Coltrane's Sound was released in 1966, six years after it was recorded, and during a period when listeners were beginning to embrace the soaring freedoms of Ascension. The eight post-bop songs here were recorded during the same two sessions (October 24 and 26, 1960) that produced some of My Favorite Things and most of the essential Coltrane Plays The Blues. It was only pianist McCoy Tyner's third recording session with Coltrane - and drummer Elvin Jones's second occasion with sax legend. But both contribute exponentially to the success of Coltrane's conceptions. However, it's still the tenor sax which is most memorable throughout. Coltrane's originals, "Liberia," "Satellite" and, most especially the disc's stand-out cuts, "Equinox" (featuring a marvelous solo from Tyner) and "Central Park West" (featuring Coltrane on soprano), are all worth hearing again and again. Coltrane also tears apart the standards "The Night Has A Thousand Eyes" and "Body and Soul" with an atypical fervor that invites even the most casual listener to stop and pay attention - and want to hear again. This new Rhino issue matches the previous Atlantic CD release, which also added two worthwhile bonus cuts not originally available on the LP (Coltrane's "26-2" and a lively alternate take of "Body and Soul"). But the sound of the Rhino set is substantially improved and, course, the packaging on the new Rhino set is sumptuous: framing the music as it does as the art it truly is. Coltrane's Sound makes for essential, enjoyable jazz listening. It might make you think of home too.. Record Label: Rhino Records | Style: Straightahead/Mainstream Category:Альбом Category:Джаз Category:Альбом 1964 года